


What Lies Behind the Door

by Spectator142



Series: SinJu One-Shot Pack [3]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectator142/pseuds/Spectator142
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hold on, I'll come and save you. I promise." And that's exactly what you did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lies Behind the Door

**Author's Note:**

> Another short story. It's Judal's POV (Point of View) of this. I might do one of Sinbad's POV but that's a maybe. Once again, sorry I'm not updating Shattered Memories.

I'm stuck, here, in the dark. I have only one light, a lantern in my right hand. I trace the sides of the walls with my hand. It's dark. I can't see anything. Maybe that's just meant to teach me something. 

The lantern is almost out, eventually I'll be stuck in the darkness once more. I thought I would see you here, though maybe I was the only person to come here. 

It's so cold inside. The lantern produces a limited amount of heat. Eventually it will disappear as well. 

I search here for answers. This is a place where no one else can go. I make sure it's closed at all times, but I always just happen to open it for you. 

I know that you're here somewhere. Why else would I be looking here if you weren't. Somewhere, behind one of these doors, I'll be sure to find you. 

Behind this rusty one, I see Koumei and Hakuei. 

Further on, there's another door. A silver one. It's less rusty and behind it, I see Kougyoku and Kouha. 

I keep walking past the several doors, looking to find which one you're behind. Inside one made of gold I see Kouen and Hakuryuu. 

There's another door, surrounded with white rukh. Behind is Aladdin, Scheherazade, and Yunan. I tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. I bang on it, hoping the others would come. But they didn't, they just stood there like lifeless statues looking at something that's not even there. I back away from the door and tremble. It isn't because of the cold. I know I'll never be one of them. I'm just too different. But, I'm not looking for them, I'm looking for you. 

I continue to walk past the door. In the distance, I see multiple stone doors, eight in total. Behind each one is one of your generals. I walk over to Ja'far's and place my hand on it as I look inside. He's as serious as always. Yet, I can see how much hope is in his eyes. 

I back away and then continue to walk. I see multiple wooden doors on the way. In one, I see Alibaba. Another, Morgiana. 

I continue walking as I search for you. 

I stop at two, giant, red doors in front of me. I push them open and see Al-Sarmen with Gyokuen on the other side. I take one step forward and then stop to back away. I close the doors in front of me and decide to walk around the room. 

From there on, I was met with empty corridors. But, on the other side of the long hallway, I see one, shining door. I walk up to it and reach my hand out. But then I stop. Do you actually want to see me? Are we even friends anymore? I start to back away but then stop. I return to where I once was and peeked inside. I see a lit up room. It looks just like your chambers in the palace, and I see you sitting on the bed. You're smiling at me, waiting for the door to open and me to step in. 

I place my hand on the door and push it slightly. I step inside to see your smiling face. As I walk towards your bed, you stand up and embrace me. I close my eyes as I feel your arms encircle me. 

I open my eyes abruptly and sit up straight. I find myself lying down on sand. As I turn my head, I see your silhouette standing in front of me, with you not far behind. You walk up to me and sit down right next to me. Is this what it's like, for the people who've passed? I'm not sure. You and I had left Earth after we had defeated Kou. I thought we would've survived but I guess I was wrong. But does that really matter anymore? You and I are still together. 

I can still remember the words you had spoken to me before this whole thing started. 

"Hold on, I'll come and save you. I promise." 

And that's exactly what you did.


End file.
